The Integrative Physiology of Exercise Conference 2010 (IPE 2010) is hosted by the American College of Sports Medicine and is held every four years in different meeting locations around the United States. The goal of this conference is to discuss the latest research findings in important health-related areas of exercise physiology and to identify significant and unanswered questions for future research. The IPE 2010 conference will focus on four major physiological themes: 1) Integrative exercise physiology: adaptation &performance;2) Exercise metabolism: mitochondrial dynamics and substrate regulation;3) Exercise, oxidative stress, and redox signaling;and 4) Cardiovascular control and adaptation to exercise. The specific aims of IPE 2010 are: 1. To provide the educational, scientific, and health care communities with an overview of the most current research findings in important areas of exercise physiology. This will be achieved by a series of tutorial lectures/discussions provided by prominent scientists and clinician- scientists on an array of important exercise and health-related topics. Moreover, the IPE 2010 will also provide an ideal format for scientific discussions using the research-poster format. 2. To discuss recommendations for future directions in both basic/applied research in exercise physiology and the use of exercise in clinical practice. 3. To develop a collaborative framework for future research in exercise physiology and to promote the study of physical exercise as a means to reduce the risk for disease (e.g., heart disease, cancer, and diabetes) and to promote rehabilitation from disease and injury. We will achieve these objectives by hosting a four-day conference on September 22-25, 2010 in Miami, Florida. During this meeting, nationally and internationally recognized scholars will give 48 didactic presentations on a variety of topics related to the four major themes of the meeting. In addition, four keynote speakers will provide state-of-the-art summaries of their recent research findings. For example, Dr. Bruce Spiegelman (Harvard University) will discuss the latest research finding relative to exercise-induced mitochondrial biogenesis in skeletal muscle. We also anticipate that >200 research studies will be discussed during research poster sessions. This conference attracts local, regional, national, and international stakeholders including researchers, physicians, and other health- care providers (e.g., physical therapists and nurses). The presentations at this meeting will be videotaped for website posting, printed copies of conference abstracts will be provided for attendees, and conference evaluations will be conducted. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: ACSM's Conference on The Integrative Physiology of Exercise Narrative: The Integrated Physiology of Exercise Conference 2010 (IPE 2010) will provide a venue for outstanding scientists to discuss the latest research findings in important health-related areas of exercise physiology and to identify significant and unanswered questions for future research. An overarching goal of this meeting will be to summarize the latest basic science research findings in exercise physiology with the ultimate objective of translating this research to improve the use of physical exercise, nutrition, and pharmaceutics in the prevention and treatment of human disease.